


I Believe in a Thing Called Love

by peculiar



Category: Actor RPF, Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiar/pseuds/peculiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam meets Jensen, this is their story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe in a Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by kelsusie and jensen_fanboy89

  


Adam loves his work, he really does, but he's excited when the tour ends and he finally has six weeks just for himself, before he has to start all over again. The first seven days he lounges at home, wearing only his worn sweatpants and no makeup. He watches reruns on TV, sleeps late, and eats junk food. He does some cleaning; he arranges his wardrobe, sorts out the clothes he doesn't wear anymore, even though it's hard. He's really fond of his clothes. He packs them in boxes, so Jeanie can take them away. He spends hours organizing his CDs. He has hundreds of them, and he just loves music.

After that he goes through his DVDs and books, he even thought about organizing his others stuff, but there is just so much junk in his house that it would take him a little more time.

He watches romantic comedies, and drama, some of them makes him cry like a baby, though he never tells that to anyone, but after day four, he gets bored of being by himself.

The reason why Adam likes his career is because it keeps him busy and it makes every day seem different. He meets many interesting people and he gets to be the entertainer, which he had been born to be. He really loves it. Nevertheless, there are bad sides of it too, he's either always on the road, performing or at the studio, and then there is all the events and meetings, so it leaves him with too little free time, and that brings it to the bad side of his career, because of the busy schedule he doesn't have time to date people. Though that wasn't the reason why he and Brad broke up, the reason was more like with the how they were better as friends than anything else. That doesn't mean that he loves Brad less or that he doesn't miss him, because he does, a lot.

Call him romantic fool, but Adam actually loves to be in a relationship and that's what he misses the most. He loves the idea of having someone waiting for him at home, or someone he could call at nights when he's on the tour, but because of his hectic lifestyle, there isn't many people who could keep up with it, and being a star, there is always people who's just after money and fame.

Even though he kind of dates people, he brings guys at the events and goes out when he has a little break, but none of them makes him want to go further. Either he regularly hooks-up with guys at parties or sometimes he even has fun with guys he meets at his concerts.

That is, until he meets a guy who makes his stomach do somersaults.

The first time he meets him, is at the opening night of some new bar, where Tommy invites him to, and Adam, being bored to death on his own, goes willingly.

The bar isn't anything glamorous, it's the kind of bar, where you go to hang out with your friends, for couple beers and have fun. The first thing he feels when he steps into the bar is that he's overdressed, because he doesn't fit in with his leather pants and jacket and glammed up combat boots. Okay maybe he would, but the fact that he has more glitter and rhinestones on them than actual leather makes him stick out like sore thumb in the middle of plaid and jeans. But then again, Tommy is dressed mostly like him, so he lets it slide.

The only thing he wonders is why Tommy dragged his ass to this bar anyway, because this isn't that kind of bar they usually go to. When they walk in further, Adam realizes his first impression was wrong when a guy with a long brown hair and dressed in a black t-shirt, plain jeans and a cowboy boots, the normal ones, not the kind of boots you could find in Adam's wardrobe, comes in and takes Tommy in a full body hug. There is a lot of backslapping and laughing and Adam gets a little annoyed about fact that he doesn't have a clue what's going on.

Clearing his throat Adam lifts his eyebrow and looks questioningly at his friend. Tommy pulls back from the embrace, looking flushed and maybe little embarrassed.

"Oh yeah –" Tommy rubs his neck curtly, his blond fringe all tousled and looking overly cute, "-this is my old friend, Christian, err, Chris Kane and –" the Chris guy comes closer, takes his hand and shakes it.

"And you're Adam _fucking_ Lambert," Chris finishes and claps on Tommy's shoulder, "and I though your momma was lying when she told me that you were playing with that guy," Chris smirks and points at him.

Adam isn't sure that he will like the guy, but he'll play along, even if he has to fake it. Adam watches around while Tommy catch-ups with his friend. The bar looks nice, still little too plain for his tastes, but he gives it a try.

He's kind of deep in thought when Tommy yanks him by the lapels of his jacket, because he didn't realize that Chris and Tommy both had stopped talking and were looking him questioningly.

He raises a brow and a curt, "what?" because it's not his fault that his mind tends to wander when he's a little bored. Tommy chuckles and shakes his head, and then heads to the bar, Chris in tow, leaving him standing there, looking annoyed as hell.

Huffing he stuffs hands in his pants' pockets and goes after them. He isn't acting like a spoiled brat on purpose, but he feels like fish out of water in this plaid-people place. He doesn't know how Tommy is doing it, but he acts like he isn't wearing the tightest jeans Adam has ever seen and make-up, because with every move he takes, Adam feels like all the people's eyes are on him, but that might be his over-active mind's doing, and he wonders what the hell is wrong with him, because usually he isn't self-conscious like this.

When he gets to the bar and sits on a stool close by, Tommy and Chris are in middle of talking, and Adam has heard the stories before, so he orders a beer and looks around.

The place is rather packed, and he wonders what gives, because it's the opening night and the bar isn't that popular, or that's what he thinks, so he turns to poke Tommy on the shoulder.

"Why the crowd?" He asks, and waves his hand around, emphasizing the meaning. Tommy looks over his shoulder at what Adam is pointing and smirks.

"Oh, you meant the crowd," Tommy says and claps on Chris' shoulder. "His friend is playing here tonight," Tommy explains, "though he's not famous as _we_ are but he's good and people like to listen to him."

Adam hums and nods. That would explain the mass of people, and maybe he kind of got little more interested being in there. He looks at Chris.

"So is he any good?" He asks and Chris nods. "So why he isn't recording?"

That makes Chris laugh as if he had told best joke ever, "_Jenny_ doesn't think he's good enough. And besides, he has other things to do, than play some rock star," that's when someone clears their throat on the microphone and Adam turns to look.

The guy, whom Adam suspects to be the _'Jenny'_, or whatever his real name is, has a darkish blond hair, looking artfully messy, like he had just rolled out of bed and is wearing a plain black shirt and ratty jeans, that has holes on them. That would be the first turn off for him, but the guy looks hot, and he makes the plain look hot too.

Adam isn't really listening to what the guy is saying, but the voice he hears, gives him shivers, and when the guy actually starts singing, Adam is sold.

When the guy ends his set, Adam is sure that he has either stars or hearts in his eyes. He sees the guy step off of the stage and head towards them, and Adam puts on his best flirty smile, which makes Tommy shake his head and Chris chuckle.

As the guy stops in front of them, his face pulled in frown, Adam is almost jumping out of his skin, because he's just maybe a little over-excited, which never ends good. Chris gives a smirk and takes the guy under his arm and claps him on the chest.

"This is my buddy Jensen. Jensen meet Tommy Joe and Adam," Chris introduces them, and Adam almost gasps when Jensen looks at him in the eyes, because, hello, green eyes, but the downer is Jensen's bored look when he acknowledges him, by looking blandly at him.

"Yeah, I know who they are," he says flatly and goes to order beer.

The night goes on, and Jensen isn't still impressed, which make Adam wonder what he ever did to him, but he sees a couple of smiles coming out of him when Tommy comes up with couple of old jokes and Adam is even more taken, because Jensen has one hell of a smile. Adam is sure that there are poems written about it.

He listens silently, because Jensen just isn't interested in what he has to say, and he finds out lots about Jensen, while he watches and listens. He learns that Jensen is funny, charming – to everyone else but _him_ – has a good sense of humor and he's an actor, which yeah, it's all kinds of awesome in his books, and Adam thinks about Googling his name as soon as he gets home. Adam learns that Jensen is bad at taking compliments, because when Tommy comments on his singing, Jensen's cheeks get flushed, making his freaking freckles stand out and Adam can't think about anything else, because apparently he has a kink for freckles.

When Jensen leaves to visit bathroom, and Chris goes to pick up more beer, Adam turns to face Tommy.

"What's up with him?" He asks curiously, and maybe a little annoyed, because it kind of pisses him off.

Tommy shrugs and smirks, "maybe he just isn't gay," he says, which yeah, he had thought about the same thing but "my gaydar is flawless man" he huffs and turns to his beer.

Chuckling, Tommy pokes him on the cheek, "maybe he's just not gay for you, man."

Rolling his eyes, Adam takes a sip from the glass, "everyone is gay for me," he says, "_or_ that's what the fans say."

He knows that he's good looking, maybe pretty even, and the fact that many guys has been willing to share body-fluids with him, should tell something about his looks, because even though he's famous, he knows for sure that the fame has nothing to do with it.

When the night ends, he's more pissed than anything else, he had tried to flirt, which Jensen had passed off with bored look, he even tried talking, which Jensen again passed off by rolling his eyes. So what if he's pouting a little and acting like a little kid when they leaves, Tommy will just have to live with it.

After he gets home, he walks into his bedroom, takes his clothes off, and stretches on his bed, naked and hard, and what if he jerks off while thinking about green eyes and freckles; no one has to know about it, because he's almost positive that he won't see the guy again.

Though as always, Adam tends to be wrong, because the second time he sees Jensen is at a movie premier party, where his ex invites him.

Adam stands by the bar, drinking something that tastes like strawberries and has a weird name. He's maybe a little too buzzed, but the party kind of sucks and he is a little bored. Alex has gone off to chat with his friend, leaving him by the bar with comments of not to drink too much because he has plans that involves a coherent Adam and his dick, _which yeah_ Adam doesn't mind at all, because after all their sex-life had been good and kinky.

But making his night even more perfect, Jensen had showed up an hour ago, Chris in tow, looking all gorgeous, dressed in a black suit and with his hair sexily spiked up and little disheveled like he had been rolled up from the bed after really wild sex.

Adam can't say why he is so taken by Jensen, the guys is kind of dick towards him, and has made it clear that talking to Adam is a waste of his time and that he can't stand him, and still, every time Adam sees him, his body starts acting weird, tingly and funny and his heart speeds and butterflies starts flying in his stomach.

That of course is one of the reasons why Adam is leaning on the bar and drinking, and of course, as if his life couldn't suck more, Jensen stops next to him, his smile mocking and making Adam's stomach do all kinds of somersaults, and not necessarily in a good way.

Adam takes a sip from the glass and hears Jensen snort next to him, whom actually makes Adam get a little pissed off, so he turns to look him and frowns.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asks, and Jensen rolls his eyes.

"It figures," is the only thing he says and Adam isn't stupid usually, but no one can't blame him because honestly he doesn't have any idea what's going on, so he crosses his arms over the bar and glares.

"What?"

Jensen shakes his head and snorts, "it's just that every time I see you, you're either drunk off of your ass or fast getting there," and that wasn't really what he expected Jensen to say, and he is more than confused right now, because hello, it was the second time that he's ever seen Jensen, and that's what he tells Jensen.

"Yeah, like I said, it figures," Jensen says and gives him a mock salute before he walks away, leaving Adam closing and opening his mouth like fish out of water.

Once Alex finally finds him, he's more than a little buzzed, and he really doesn't think much about it when he passes out after Alex finished blowing him and he definitely doesn't give a thought in the morning when he wakes up after dreaming of green eyes and freckles.

Adam kind of forgets about Jensen, or he tries to. Except every time he hook-ups, he keeps picturing Jensen on his knees for him, or bending over the table or whatever flat surface that comes along, and even Brad notices his crush and starts teasing. He really wonders whose brilliant idea it was being friends with their exes, because as much as he loves Brad, that guy could be an annoying son of bitch when he wanted to.

So he keeps not so secretly dreaming about green eyes and freckles, and sometimes he lets Tommy or Brad suffer by making them watch Jensen's show, which both of them find boring and stupid, though, even Brad admits that Jensen indeed is a fine looking man, even though the first time Brad had lifted his brow and looked at him curiously, because even though Jensen is really hot and all, the guy was way out of his usual type.

Also like they keep saying, that 'the third time is the charm', because next time he sees Jensen, is two weeks before his vacation ends, and it is at Chris's birthday party, where Tommy drags his ass even though Adam doesn't want to go because he knows Jensen would be there, and he has good reasons to believe that it won't end well.

  


It really doesn't surprise him, much anyway, when he wakes up in the morning, on a strange bed and hears Jensen cursing somewhere in the room, or that's what he thinks based on the voice he hears.

Groaning out loud when he moves, Adam turns to look at Jensen, who is throwing around the clothes from the floor, sheet wrapped around his naked body, and Adam can't blame for his dick getting interested in the view, because a naked Jensen is hot and when he looks quite pissed and angry, he's really hot.

As he has a hangover and his brain isn't awake yet, he doesn't think much when he starts chuckling loudly, because even though Jensen looks hot, the sight is kind of comic, the shirts and sock flying around the room as Jensen releases his anger on them.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" Jensen spats, his green eyes flashing with anger and his cheeks flushed red, he looks a little scary; but Adam, being little stupid with his hangover, doesn't know he should be afraid.

He sits up on the bed and smirks; the movement makes the sheet fall over his lap and reveals his naked chest, which has bite marks all over it.

In his raving, Jensen actually falls over his feet, when the sheet tangles on them, Adam cracks up, the laughter bubbling over the curses that come out of Jensen's mouth.

Giggling madly, Adam scrambles over the bed and looks over the edge of bed, where Jensen lies on the floor, now all naked and the sheet tangled around his feet, and every other morning Adam would be nice and help the guy out, but not this morning. This morning his head hurts and his body aches, and Jensen kind of deserves it all.

Sighing, Adam lets his head rest on the soft mattress close to the edge and watches Jensen trying to get up, but he kind of fails miserably. Groaning in defeat Jensen turns over his back and lies on the floor. That probably is quite an odd view but Adam doesn't let it bother him, he takes in Jensen's tired looking face, Adam sees the paleness, that probably has a lot to do with drinking a bit too much, and the wrinkles around Jensen's eyes. Jensen looks hot even though he looks kind of bad, and maybe Adam finally can admit that what he has for Jensen might be more than just a little crush, but just a little.

"Why do you hate me?" he asks out of curiosity, which makes Jensen sigh and open his eyes.

"I don't hate you," Jensen says, and that makes Adam snort.

"Yeah right," he says, "you've always been a dick to me, Jensen. So what have I done to you to make you think I'm waste of your time?" He asks.

Jensen is awfully silent for a while and that it makes Adam worry a little. Then Jensen clears his throat, and looks at him.

"You probably don't remember that we've met before," Jensen says, moving up from the floor and puts his boxers on, "and yeah you were really drunk on both of the times, but I though you would actually remember the last time," Jensen says, picking up more of his clothes and getting dressed as he talks.

"And I know you probably meet lots of people, hell I do too, but –" he stops, looking around for his jeans, and continues, "– and I like you fine Adam," he says and puts his jeans on.

When Jensen is ready, he looks at him in the eye and smiles sadly, "this is the third time we did this, and I actually waited for you to call last time," Jensen says and heads out of the room.

Adam looks gobsmacked at the closed door, because honestly he doesn't remember any of this happening, and frowning he takes his phone from the floor and checks out his contacts. Scrolling down the names, he indeed finds Jensen's name and number in it, so no wonder Jensen had been a dick towards him. Groaning for his stupidity, Adam slumps on the bed and hides under the sheets, he wants to go after him and say he's sorry, but he knows that it won't do any good. It takes a long time before he falls asleep again and he totally deserves the bad dreams he has.

  


  


For two weeks, Jensen haunts his mind, the green eyes flashing in his dreams, and the night when he met Jensen again, he remembers it clearly. Every time he tries not to think about Jensen, the more he remembers, and it kind of gets annoying, because it's usually during very inappropriate times when the images decides to pop in his head.

When he actually starts to whine and pout, Tommy gets sick of him and tells him to call Jensen already, though he waits two days, because honestly, he's afraid that Jensen tells him to fuck off. Even Brad had started avoiding his whiny ass.

Thus, the day before his vacation ends, and he has to start working on his new record, he lies in bed and stares at his phone. He had the whole speech prepared, but now that he's actually ready to call he doesn't remember any of it.

Sighing he closes his eyes, it shouldn't be so hard to just make one phone call, but for some reason he's scared, and maybe a little excited too. His skin feels tight and tingly, and the butterflies had started flying in the bottom of his stomach hours ago.

He kind of starts panicking when he thinks about it. What if Jensen hates him now, after all it had been over two weeks since he had woke up in the same room as Jensen, and maybe it's too late now, because he actually had two chances already, even though he didn't know about them, but what if Jensen had really had enough? The 'what ifs' circle around in his head and when the phone vibrates in his hand, he kind of startles out of his thoughts.

Frowning, he looks at the text on his phone, which tells him he has received one text message. Opening the message, he reads it.

**From: Tommy  
Just fucking call already, it's not gonna work if you just stare it! **

He looks bewilderedly around the room, how the hell did Tommy know that he just was staring at his phone, and then the next text arrives, saying,

**Don't be a pussy man, just fucking do it!**

Adam moves to sit on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and finds Jensen number in his contacts and hits send before he can change his mind.

The line beeps a couple of times and Adam is getting ready to hang up when someone answers with breathy "hello."

"Hey, it's Adam," he says, his hands getting sweaty as he waits for the reply, which comes after a couple seconds silence.

"Oh hi!" he hears Jensen say, and just the voice makes his body shiver.

"Ah, - what's up?" he asks stupidly, because his brain kind of got stuck on Jensen voice and sometimes it makes him act like a moron.

"Eh… nothing much," Jensen says, the amusement coloring his tone as he continues, asking curiously, "why are you calling?"

And Adam's brain is still stuck on the voice that makes his whole body act all kinds of weird, yet excited, and he isn't really hearing what Jensen says, though Jensen's amused snort gets his brain back on track and he chuckles nervously.

"Eh…" he starts, but doesn't know how to go on, so he slaps himself on the head and mutters.

"What are you doing over there Adam?" Jensen asks amusingly, chuckling a little over the line.

"Nothing."

"So why you do keep muttering about being stupid?"

"Eh – I'm just… hi!"

"I think you said hi already," Jensen laughs.

"Oh right," he says, feeling a little mortified, because his brain isn't working like it's supposed to and make him act like a fool and no wonder Jensen thinks he's total dork.

Taking a deep breath, he starts again, a little more confidently.

"Let's just starts over ok?" he asks hopefully and when Jensen agrees, he heaves a relieved sigh.

"So, hi Jensen," he says smiling, feeling better already, though his hands are still sweating.

"Hey Adam," Jensen says, chuckling.

"So how are you?"

"I'm ok, you?"

"See? This is going ok. I'm fine."

"So, why are you calling Adam?" Jensen asks curiously, and Adam's heart starts beating a little faster and his breathing hitches.

"Eh…" and he feels like a dork again.

"Go on Adam…" Jensen urges.

"Wannagooutwithme?" he asks, the words coming out in a fast rush.

"What? Say that again, slower this time."

"Eh, yeah. Ok. Wanna go out with me?" he finally says, feeling antsy and waiting for the answer.

He hears Jensen sigh and he's sure Jensen's gonna say no. Feeling disappointed Adam closes his eyes, and waits.

"Eh, I can't," Jensen says.

"Oh ok, no problem," he says and start to hang up, but hurriedly Jensen continues.

"No, no… I want to, but I can't because I'm in Vancouver," Jensen says, which ok, it's kind of a problem, because Adam is in Los Angeles.

"Oh."

"Yeah. But maybe when we're in the same town?" Jensen asks hopefully, and Adam starts nodding before he remembers that Jensen can't see him.

"Yes, that sounds great," he says happily, and Jensen laughs.

"Good. It's settled then."

"Yeah, you'll let me know when you're back?" he asks and hears Jensen chuckle.

"Yeah, I'll call you."

"Ok, that's good."

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Bye, Adam," Jensen laughs, and Adam is maybe giggling a little, feeling giddy and excited.

"Bye, Jensen," he says and closes the phone. Smiling widely Adam stretches on the bed and now he's sure that he has hearts in his eyes.

Chuckling softly Adam thinks that maybe his life doesn't hate him, and he feels the butterflies settle a little in the bottom of his stomach, but the tingly feeling is still there, and he kind of likes it.

But one thing though, he forgot to ask if Jensen minds him calling sometimes, and the little anxious feeling creeps up again, slowly up his spine, the bubbling happiness dimming a little with it. However, over-thinking and wondering never did him any good so he takes the phone and types a text message.

**To: Jensen  
Err… can I call you sometimes?**

He hits the send and waits anxiously for Jensen's reply, which comes a couple of minutes later. He dreadfully opens the message and reads it, his frown turning into huge, wide smile.

**Yh you can, dork :D**

Smiling he replies,

**You are dork! g'nite!**

And the reply comes a little later, when he's almost asleep, the phone vibrates on the stand, making him startle from his half-asleep state, he reads it, sappy smile on his face.

**G'nite to u too, call me tomorrow.**

  


The more they talks, the more he likes Jensen. The guy has a wicked sense of humor, he's really smart, and Adam actually enjoys their daily phone calls. At night when he's too tired to do anything, he picks up his phone and calls Jensen, who's usually getting home from work or still at the location, tells him about his day and Adam listens, or he tells Jensen about the record, the new songs and what awesome people he has working on it.

Every now and then Jensen calls him if he hadn't called yet, all tired from the work, bitching about his co-workers and cursing his working hours.

They keep sending random messages to each other over the day, sometimes they call when they have breaks, though usually they keep going to voice-mail, because they both are very busy.

  


A month after he picked up the phone and dared to call Jensen, Adam gets great news. He giddily bounces on his feet, even Tommy gives him a ridiculous look, but he doesn't let it down his excitement while he waits for Jensen to pick up.

Tommy rolls his eyes at him, he knows he's acting like a dork, but he just can't help it so Adam flips him off just when Jensen picks up.

"Hey…" Jensen greets sleepily, and Adam's smile grows wider. He can't help himself; he's just so excited.

"Well hello there, sleepyhead," he says playfully, making Jensen grunt.

"What's up?"

"So, date in two weeks?" he asks excitedly.

"What?" Jensen grumbles, Adam can picture him laying on the bed, looking all disheveled and sexy with his cute bed-hair, not that he really remember what Jensen looks like when he wakes up, but he has really overactive imagination, so it's kind of easy.

"I'm coming to Van in two weeks, got a gig there," he explains and there is a little antsy feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he doesn't let it drown his excitement.

"That's cool, I mean, yes. Date would be cool," Jensen chuckles, and Adam lets out breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxes.

"Awesome," he says, "so why were you sleeping?"

"Long night, really long night," Jensen sighs, "we have five weeks more to go, and man I'm tired. I can't wait to get back to LA. "

"So what are you gonna do after?"

"Err... Yeah. I got a new role. I have three months of free time after this one and then back to Vancouver."

"Okay, what kind of role is that?" he asks, feeling a little disappointed that Jensen has to go back to Vancouver so soon, but happy that Jensen got the role.

"It's cool, different than this one, a lead role. About two brothers who hunt evil things, I'm kinda excited about it."

"Yeah, sounds cool, I bet you'll get some cute co-star," he laughs playfully, when Jensen groans. "C'mon Jensen, it will be awesome," he says.

  


Adam is nervous. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing to invite Jensen to his gig, but it was too late to call it off. He bounces around, fidgeting and it feels like his skin is about to bust. Tommy tells him to knock it off and steals his coffee, telling him that he's too high already and he doesn't need any more coffee.

Jensen had texted him that he was on his way, which makes Adam feel nauseous and edgy, not because he doesn't want to see Jensen, but because he's kind of scared of what Jensen will think of his performance.

However, Jensen had told him that he had watched some of his videos at YouTube and said that it was cool, that he had liked what he saw. Still, Adam couldn't get over it and he kind of hates that he feels stupid over something so small. The gig wasn't even that big.

Though maybe it's the reason why he feels so agitated over the whole thing, it's that the place where he's performing is kind of small and Jensen told him that he would be in the front row, watching and cheering.

He doesn't have much time to stress, because the bar owner himself comes to say that they're up next.

Before long he is standing on the stage, bright lights blinding him and he sighs from relief, because all his nervousness and stress vanishes, he's doing what he knows and everything is fine again.

When the gig is over, he feels sweaty and kind of dirty, but the high from the show makes him feel excited and damn happy. He doesn't even realize to panic when suddenly Jensen is widely grinning and cheering, standing in front of him, and Adam doesn't even think twice, when he goes and kisses Jensen on the mouth.

But when he feels Jensen grip on his shirt and open up to the kiss, he realizes what he's doing, though it seems that Jensen doesn't really mind, so he keeps going, sucking and licking those sexy lips and he brings his hands to Jensen's cheeks, cupping them between his hands, making Jensen groan.

The sound makes his blood pump faster in his veins and the hotness of the kiss makes him feel lightheaded.

"Fuck, that was so hot," Jensen mutters between the kisses, his hand roaming over Adam's upper body, and Adam would love to take it further, but he has plans, so he reluctantly leans away from the kiss. Smiling he pecks Jensen lips when Jensen apparently isn't ready to stop and leans to kiss him again.

"I have plans, dude," he says and gives a little peck on Jensen's lips once more, because they just feels so soft and perfect against his own, which he actually says out loud, because Jensen chuckles and tell him that he's a dork.

He likes to act old-fashioned sometimes, so that's why he takes Jensen to see movie and dinner after that. It's not that late after his gig ended, so they have plenty of time to see a movie and eat.

The movie isn't all that great. It's one of those romantic comedies, that actually sound a lot more interesting than it actually is, and after Adam pays for the tickets, Jensen sheepishly confesses that he is more action-movie kind of guy. Therefore, they end up sitting on the back row, mocking the hell out of the movie and making out like horny teenagers. Half down to the movie, Jensen starts making his own lines, making the characters talk really dirty and Adam can't do nothing but hold in his laugh, because Jensen makes the movie a whole lot better.

As soon as the movie ends, they both stumbles out of the theater, giggling like little girls, nothing is actually funny anymore, but the plot of the movie was just that stupid and the way Jensen made the lines, yeah, both of them cannot hold their giggles. When Jensen glances at him, holding in his laugh, Adam cracks up, the laughter bubbling out loudly and that makes Jensen crack up too. They probably look like two drunken idiots, but Adam just doesn't care, he's having so much fun.

Jensen is first to calm down, he straightens himself and smiles. Adam gives him a soft smile, and leans to kiss him, because he just wants to. Jensen leans into his touch, Adam feels Jensen hands circle around him, and tuck closer to him. They fit perfectly against each other; they are so close that Adam can feel the warmth of Jensen body seep through his clothes.

Jensen's lips feels nice and soft against his own, he can't help himself to get hung up on kissing Jensen, because Jensen is an awesome kisser, Jensen licks the seam of his lips, making the moan Adam was holding escape, which make Jensen deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue inside smoothly. Their tongues tangles together, mixing the saliva, Adam feels the arousal fire up in the bottom of his stomach, the hot feeling spreading all over his body, and making his dick react interestedly. Though the place is so wrong and the time definitely isn't right, Adam groans miserably and breaks the kiss.

They both are panting, their breath mingling together as Adam leans his forehead against Jensen's.

"Fuck, I want you so fucking much," Jensen whispers, still out of breath, and Adam feels lightheaded and warm all over. He tries to calm his breathing, though Jensen isn't helping, because he snakes his hands under the fabric of Adam's shirt and strokes the skin of his back, moving up and down, making little goosebumps rise up all over Adam's skin.

"Jensen stop," he pleads, there is so much that he can take before he loses all his bearings and he's so close to losing it now, and he accidentally says it out load, because Jensen chuckles and moves away.

Taking a deep breath, Adam straightens himself and winks.

"And now's dinner time," he wiggles his browns, making Jensen laugh and smack him on the shoulder.

"Stop it, dude."

Laughing, Adam takes Jensen by the hand and leads him to the car.

  


The restaurant isn't one of the most glamorous you could find in Vancouver, but Adam suspects that Jensen would be more relaxed and comfortable in the one he picked than in one of those five star restaurants, and Jensen says so when the steps in.

"Thank god," he says when they takes their seats, and looks at Adam, "I was kind of worried that you would take me to those places where even water costs too much."

Adam chuckles and rubs his neck little sheepishly, "yeah, about that-"

Jensen lifts his eyes from the menu, his eyebrow lifted high.

"_Eh…_ I might have called Chris and asked where I should take you," Adam says hurriedly, and picks up own menu and hides behind it.

He hears Jensen laugh, "Man, I would have liked to hear how that went."

"Yeah, it was weird."

"I bet. Was Chris _mean_ to you?" Jensen says laughingly.

"Nah," Adam says and lets the menu rest on the table, "he laughed the first fifteen minutes and then told me to _fucking_ Google it."

"Yeah, that sounds like Chris. The guy can be an ass most of the time, but he's a good friend," Jensen explains, and puts away his menu on the table.

"Tommy says that too," Adam says and turns to look at the waiter that walks next to their table.

"Hello, sweetheart," he says and flashes a flirty smile to the waiter, who's really a nice looking young woman, he is gay through and through, but he can appreciate a woman's beauty as much as any other guy, but the fact is that it doesn't do anything for him sexually.

The waiter blushes sweetly and gives a shy smile to both of them.

"Hi," she says and takes her pen and notebook from her pocket, "what can I get you?"

While the waiter walks away with the orders, Jensen shakes his head smiling.

"You're such a flirt, dude."

"Are you jealous _baby_?" he asks playfully, giving Jensen a dirty smirk, "isn't that what the papers says about me?"

Shaking his head, Jensen gives him a pointed look, though the effect is kind of ruined with the soft smile he has "yeah, if it would have been a guy, then maybe, yes, I would have been a little jealous, but not now. And yeah. My co-workers are big gossipers and you are one of their favorite topics now that they know about me and you ."

"Oh, there is me and you?" Adam asks hopefully.

"Yeah, it kind of seems that there is, or I'm hoping that there is?" Jensen says, the worry and hope shining in his eyes, and Adam takes hold of Jensen's hand that is resting on the table.

"I want that too."

When their dinners arrives, they eats in comfortable silence, there is no need for talking, which is kind of new. Adam usually needs to fill up the silence with something, either by talking, or humming something, but there is no need for that, and Adam appreciates it, because even though he loves being talkative and active, he sometimes needs some relaxed time, and if it feels this easy with Jensen at the beginning of their relationship, he doesn't have to worry about the future.

Most of his old hook-ups had been really shallow and kind of pointless; he had never been fully comfortable with the guys, though with Brad, he had been able to be himself all the time, but then again, they had known each other long before they started dating. However, with Jensen, everything seems different, in a good way, and he hasn't known Jensen for long.

However, the truth is that Jensen had him at the hello, really and even though he tried to deny it, deep down, he knew he was seriously falling in love or something close to it, and as he sits there, in front of Jensen, he really doesn't mind it at all.

  


"So…" Adam says, wondering what they should do now, when he parks his car in front of Jensen's temporary home.

Jensen turns to look at him, his lips twisting into very dirty smirk, but he doesn't say anything, just lets Adam continue,

"Eh—I had very good time," he says lamely and glances at Jensen, who shakes his head and lets out very unmanly chuckle.

"Adam," he says and leans over the console, "I had fun too," Jensen leans closer, and grabs him from the shirt and yanks him forward.

"But," he gives a little lick over his lips, "the night isn't over yet," and gives him a dirty, wet, open-mouthed kiss.

Adam doesn't have time to get into the kiss when Jensen already is leaning away and getting out of the car.

"Are you coming or not?" Jensen asks over his shoulder and doesn't wait for an answer, just closes the door and starts heading towards the building.

Adam rushes with the door, the goddamn door doesn't want to open, or maybe it's his rush that makes it hard to get it open, and it takes a little longer him to get out.

He rashly locks up the car and jogs after Jensen.

  


The morning sun wakes him up, the bright light shines through the open window, the rays dancing on the glass. Adam scrunches his face and buries it into the fluffy pillows, he sighs, and then he remembers that he isn't alone in the bed.

Opening his eyes and turning to his other side, Adam lets his eyes wander along the mostly naked body, the sheets had fallen, so it reveals a smooth, muscular back, really soft looking skin that is covered in freckles.

He lifts his hand to the smooth skin, and runs it slowly over the freckled skin. He feels Jensen shivers under his touch. The soft snore tells him that Jensen is still fast asleep, but he can't help himself. He leans closer and touches the pale shoulder with his lips, the smooth skin feeling soft under his lips and he can't resist the temptation to bite it. He softly bites the shoulder, not hard enough to mark, but hard enough to rouse Jensen, who moans almost soundly.

"Morning," he says in Jensen's ear and sucks the lobe in to his mouth, releasing it soon as Jensen grunts, making Adam chuckle.

"Don't stop, asshole," Jensen slurs, still looking sleepy and adorable when he finally manages to open his eyes.

Smiling softly, Adam goes back to placing soft kisses over the shoulder and Jensen's neck, but apparently Jensen has had enough of his teasing and turns around, claiming his mouth in a hard kiss. Even with the morning breath and all, Adam doesn't mind kissing Jensen, because Jensen keeps licking the inside of his mouth, tongue moving wickedly, tangling with his own.

Jensen kisses him rough and fast, biting Adam's lips with his teeth and then stroking his tongues over it to sooth the sting, his hands grips him hard and moves his other hand all over Adam's back, while the other's fingers are tangled in Adam's hair, keeping him in his hard grip. Jensen shifts and soon Adam is on his back and Jensen has him pinned down to the mattress, straddling him. Adam looks at Jensen's eyes, his deep green eyes now dark with want and lust, his lips looking red from the abuse, and Adam just wants to taste them again.

He grips hard on Jensen's hips with both his hands, it probably leaves bruises, but he's at the point where he doesn't care, and it seems that Jensen is too, because he moans loudly, leans over the nightstand and grasp condom from the table.

When Jensen rolls the condom over his hard cock, he can't do nothing but go for the ride and it's not like he really minds. He definitely loves morning like this.

  


Adam walks into the kitchen, his hair still wet from the shower and he sees Jensen puttering around the oven, cooking breakfast, the smell of food making his stomach growl, Adam blushes a little from embarrassment when Jensen turns to look at him, his eyebrow curved high, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Good, you're hungry," Jensen says playfully and turns the heat off, "go sit there," Jensen motions to the bar that separates the kitchen from the living room. Before he goes to the table, he steals a quick kiss from Jensen's lips and laughs when Jensen moans and smacks him on the ass.

They sit to next each other, talking about Adam's new record and Jensen's new job, which actually sounds pretty good. Adam loves Jensen's smile and when Jensen goes on and on about the new show, the excitement, and joy bubbling out of him, his smile gets bigger and bigger,

"Sounds really good," he tells Jensen, and even though it sounds kind of lame, but it's worth the lameness, because Jensen gives him a sweet smile and the blush creeps on his cheeks.

"Yeah, it is. I can't wait to get out of this set, really. I love playing Alec, but the half of the crew is pretty shitty," Jensen tells.

"So do you know anything about the new one?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah, the writer, Eric, is little crazy but in a good way and my new co-star seems really cool, not that I've known him for long, but when we shot the pilot I went to get a couple of beers with him and he seemed nice," Jensen says sheepishly, and Adam thinks maybe there is something Jensen doesn't tell him, but he doesn't push it.

"So how many days you'll be up here?"

"I gotta leave tomorrow night, I have an interview later today for some paper and tomorrow morning I have some morning show appearance, but I could come back tonight after the interview if you want."

"Yeah, I would like that," Jensen says softly and Adam has a hard time to keep his emotions to himself, because the idea of leaving Jensen, doesn't feel good.

Adam gives Jensen smile and if it looks a little sad, none of them comment on it.

  


The next morning, a couple of hours before Adam has to leave, they have languid, unhurried sex and what if his heart feels like it's maybe dying a little and he feel like he's drowning with emotions when he walks out of Jensen apartment, no one have to know about it. Though the feeling gets a little better when he gets a text message from Jensen when he's boarding on the plane, the text simply says that Jensen already misses him, and he doesn't really mind when Tommy sees it and mocks him for being so sappy.

  


The weeks go by and he's almost finished up recording his new album, even though there is still much work to do before it's out. There are so many interviews and talk-show appearances where he needs to be, the fans and media had picked up on his and Jensen's relationship, even though he doesn't say anything confirming when people brings it up, he doesn't know what Jensen thinks about it and he actually has forgotten to ask about it, so his career keeps him so kind of busy again that he almost forgets that Jensen is coming back to LA, the show ended two weeks ago, but Jensen had promised to his mom that he would make a visit home, and it took a little longer that Jensen had thought.

He's on a break when Jensen send him a text that just says,

**2night @ my place, be there!**

Adam sends back a quick message and he can't stop the giddy grin forming on his face, when he gets back into the studio, where Tommy and the rest of his band are lounging.

"What's up?" Tommy asks curiously when he can't stop grinning like fool, but he doesn't need to say anything, because Chris, who is helping them out with the record, gives a smirk,

"Jensen is coming to LA, and your lover boy is getting excited."

Which makes the mocking begin, but even that can't drown his joy and he lets the guys mock him as much as they want.

A couple of hours later, Chris announces that he needs to go and tells Adam that he's going to pick Jensen up, though Adam really wants to go with him, but Chris tells him that he can have Jensen later, so he stays at the studio, pouting a little before their time is up.

  


Tommy invites him to couple drinks and it's not like he has anything else to do before he needs to go at Jensen's, so he agrees. They find a little pub close by and the whole band fills into the bar.

He likes his band, even though for some reason Tommy is the only one he's close to, but still he likes hanging out with the other guys too.

Adam hears Tommy's phone ringing when Tommy goes to order drinks, and when he gets back to the table, he's smirking. Adam gives him a curious look and takes the other drink to himself.

"It looks like no hooking-up for you tonight," Tommy says playfully, and Adam's phone peeps. He fishes it out from his pocket and checks the caller ID, which says Jensen.

"Jen?" he answers, wondering what the hell is going on.

"Hi Adam," he hears Jensen say sheepishly.

"What's up?"

"Err – I'm so sorry, but there's been a water damage at my apartment building and I have to stay at Chris' for some time,"

"That's – that sucks," Adam says, feeling little disappointed.

"Yeah, it does. But Chris told me to tell you that there is a party tonight and _you_ all are invited. He already called Tommy."

"Yeah, well do you mind if we come?"

"You _asshole_, I don't care if the rest of you come, but _you_ I need there," Jensen growls and the happy, bubbly feeling that he felt earlier comes back in its full force.

He tells Jensen that they would be coming around later and closes the phone after saying bye. Tommy looks at him smirking, "oh you shut up," Adam tells his friend before Tommy even opens his mouth and downs the rest of his drink.

  


When they gets to Chris' house, the party is in full swing, the music pouring out of the opened windows and doors, and a mass of people is scattered on the yard and the patio.

Adam sees Chris strumming the guitar, while Jensen sits next to him, looking a little drunk and singing his heart out with some other guy. The guy sits a little too close to Jensen and Adam would otherwise mind but he remember seeing the guy at Chris' birthday party and he remembers that he had a wife. So he let go of the jealous feeling and heads to greet his boyfriend, yes in his head he calls Jensen exactly that, a boyfriend, even though they aren't officially together yet.

Once Jensen spots him, he immediately stops singing and scrambles off of the bench and starts towards him, and soon Adam has his arms full of a really drunken but horny Jensen, who keeps kissing him dirty and hard like his life depended on it, and Adam doesn't really mind, he had missed Jensen too. He just grasps on Jensen ass and brings him closer to his body.

They break off when the crowd starts cheering loudly, Chris and Tommy, both yelling naughty things to them. Adam burrows his head in Jensen's neck and gives them the finger.

"Fuck, I missed you," he mutters in the soft skin next to Jensen's ear and Jensen hugs him a little tighter than before.

"Me too," Jensen whispers back, the words a little slurred but that probably is more because the alcohol than the emotions, or that's what Adam keeps telling himself.

Adam takes Jensen by the hand and leads him back to the bench, where Chris is now playing the guitar again and singing some dirty songs with the other guy, and Jensen doesn't let go of his hand when they sit down next to their friends, and Adam can't stop grinning like a fool.

They switch the singing turns, and even Adam has to give a little and sing something, though it's nice when Jensen knows the song and joins him. They all sing Aerosmith's songs, but Cryin' is his personal favorite, Chris strumming the guitar, the guy is really good, even while a little drunk, and they all have fun. When Chris and the guy, who turns out to be Steve, begins to sing their own stuff, some song about middle American nights and long legged blonds, Jensen joining in the chorus, singing his heart out. It's so easy, light, just jamming with bunch of friends, and not to care how it really goes.

Tommy makes him sing for your entertainment, which isn't exactly a good acoustic guitar song, but Chris works it out fine, and Adam smiles through the whole song.

After Adam ends the song, Jensen keeps being handsy, touching and hugging, kissing and licking him, and groping him everywhere, and it gets really hard for Adam not to strip Jensen up and fuck him right there in front of their friends, but he really doesn't mind, he even likes Jensen when he's drunk as much as he like sober Jensen, and he's really having fun.

After the party winds down a little, Chris brings the pot out, and yeah, the night gets even better after that, because smoking pot makes Jensen even hornier and Adam loves sex when he's a little high.

  


In the morning, Adam is nursing a really bad hangover, his head buried Jensen's neck, listening to Jensen's soft snores when his phone starts ringing. Adam stretches his hand to his side and grasps his phone from the table, answers it without lifting his head.

"'ello?" he grunts, feeling the sleep take over him.

"Well, hello there," comes Brad's amused voice, and Adam groans.

"What do _you_ want?" he asks a little rudely, but it's Brad's own fault for calling him so early.

He sifts onto his back, carefully, trying not to jostle Jensen, but fails at it miserably, because Jensen mutters something and lays his head onto Adam shoulder, his whole body glued against Adam's, and Jensen's really interested and hard morning wood is poking him in the leg.

"I read on the internet, okay I actually saw pictures too, that you've gotten a boyfriend for yourself, and why the _fuck _I haven't met him yet?" Brad questions him, and Adam sighs.

"I don't know if he's that yet," he feels Jensen stir awake next to him, the soft touch of Jensen's lips against his skin makes him aware of the fact.

"If he's a _what_?" Brad asks amusingly.

"Ummm…"

"He's right next to you, isn't he?" Brad laughs.

"Yeah."

"So fucking _ask_ him!"

"No, I can't do that."

"Fucking _ask_ him or I will, and you know I will," Brad warns him, and yes he actually is smart enough now to take Brad seriously, he covers the speaker, and looks at Jensen, who is sleepily looking back.

"Eh… are you _like_ my boyfriend?" he asks sheepishly and Jensen starts laughing.

"I definitely ain't your _girlfriend_, that's for sure," Jensen says between his laugh, "You still have to ask that?" and Adam feels all kinds of lame for asking.

"Thanks dude! Now my _boyfriend_ thinks I'm totally lame for asking that," he says to Brad, "Yeah, so I have a boyfriend," he finishes lamely.

"So bring him tonight," Brad says, okay, more like orders and Adam groans.

"Do I really have to?" He feels Jensen kissing over his chest, moving down, towards his belly button, and he can't keep the moan inside when Jensen whirls his tongue around his belly button.

"Oh my god, he's totally doing you right now, isn't he?" Brad asks excitedly, and it's when Jensen removes the sheets away from him,

"Hmmmm,"

"Just bring him tonight, ok?" Brad asks, chuckling a little, when Adam lets another moan out.

"Hmmm—yeah, ok."

"Bye Adam," Brad says between his chuckling and Adam doesn't even say anything back, he just lets his phone fall onto the bed, because Jensen is licking over the head of his hard cock and Adam really loves mornings with Jensen.

  


Later when he's feeling sweaty, tired and all over happy and Jensen is breathing deeply next to him, Adam remembers the phone call. Rubbing a hand over his face, Adam turns to look at Jensen, who gives him dirty smirk.

"So Brad called," he says lightly, he has no idea how much Jensen knows about his friends, but maybe it's a good time to introduce them to Jensen, yeah, and if Brad knows, there is a big chance that Leila has gotten the information too, Adam doesn't get why his mom has to use those freaking Google alerts.

"Yeah, isn't that the famous ex?" Jensen asks curiously, apparently Jensen has been roaming around the internet too.

"Yeah, that's him," Adam says and shifts to a sitting potion and leans his back on the headboard.

"So he just called and asked if you had a boyfriend? Why?" Jensen looks curiously, his eyebrow lifted high and a little smirk tucking on the corner of his lips, and Adam just wants to lean and touch them.

"There apparently are photos, from last night I think."

"Oh, yeah," Jensen chuckles, "it probably was Steve's wife. She has this blog thing and she usually posts lots of pictures there, I hope you don't mind?"

Adam shakes his head, because really, why would he mind, after all, now he doesn't need to tell everyone that Jensen is off-limits.

"Nah, Brad wants to meet you, I hope that's ok," he says and leans to kiss Jensen, just a little one, Jensen smiles against his lips.

"Yeah, it's ok, when?"

"Hmmm—eh, tonight," he replies before he kisses again, a little harder and not so chaste, and Jensen lets him.

  


Usually, Adam is more worried about what Brad thinks about the guys he dates, but this time he's more worried about what Jensen will think of his friends. Even though Jensen has met his band and Tommy of course, but Tommy is nice and sweet usually, so he hadn't been worried about that at all. However, Brad is different, and yeah he's nice most of the time, but he can be really a dick if he wants to.

Therefore, Adam's somewhat nervous when he and Jensen walk to the door of Brad's house.

Before he can say anything to Jensen, the door opens, revealing a very widely grinning Brad, who is dressed up in very tight pants and a pink shirt, which shows more skin than actually covers it. he loves Brad, really but for once he had hoped that Brad would try to act normal, and he kind of worries that Brad will be the one who scares Jensen away, but then again, it's kind of good that Brad is what he is and if his friends scares Jensen off, then maybe it's better to find it out early on.

"Well, well, look who's here," Brad says, his eyes trailing up and down on Jensen's body, the little flirty smirk on his lips. "You're even prettier live," Brad says, and Adam has to smile, because light blush creeps up on Jensen's cheeks. "And you blush beautifully too," Brad says smiling, and Jensen can't hide his embarrassment enough; the guy just can't take compliments about his looks or anything else.

"Brad, _behave_," he says when Jensen rubs his neck, looking uncomfortable.

Brad gives mock-annoyed look and sighs.

"_Fine_, I'll be good. Now, come in," he says and moves away from the door and lets them in.

There are voices coming from the living room, and Adam smiles when he hears Cassidy's voice. He turns to look at Brad as they walk towards the room.

"So, everyone is here?" he asks curiously, in which Brad gives a beaming smile and nod, "they missed you, dude."

Chuckling a little, Adam shakes his head, "it's not that long since the last time, dude," and he checks out Jensen, who is walking next to him, little smile on his lips.

When they step in to the room, it's filled with laughter and joy, and that makes Adam feel better about the whole introducing-boyfriend-thing, and when Brad clears his throat, everyone's eyes turns to look at them.

"Man, I thought Cheeks was lying, but fuck, we've missed you dude," Cassidy says and comes to give him hug, and _maybe_ he has been ignoring his friends, but he has been busy really.

"Dude, we talk on the phone all the time," he says and gives a sloppy, wet kiss on Cassidy's cheek.

"Yeah, but that totally isn't the same," and then Cassidy leans away and looks over Adam's shoulder, "oh my…"

Adam turns to face his boyfriend, who looks a little scared maybe, and chuckles.

"So, Jensen meet Cassidy Haley, Cass meet Jensen Ackles," he makes a very lame introduction, and finishes it with "my boyfriend" which earns him smile from Jensen.

"Hi," Jensen says, which makes Brad chuckle.

"He's sweet, we're keeping him."

Which makes Jensen laugh and Adam is kind of glad that he kept Brad around after the break up.

  


The night goes on, Jensen actually seems to have fun, though Adam was little worried, because his friends are kind of flamboyant and little flaming –sometimes, and Jensen and his friends are more like I'm-manly-male-and-I-love-football-kind of guys, which still makes Adam wonder why Jensen even is with him, after all they come from such different places. However, he's really glad that Jensen is still around, because he kind of likes Jensen, okay, he likes Jensen maybe too much already.

"So Adam," he hears Cassidy say next to him, and he looks away from staring at his boyfriend, who's in the middle of talking with Brad and Alissan.

"Yeah?"

"So… Jensen," Cassidy starts.

"What about him?"

"He's different than your usual."

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

"More, —I don't know—un-twinky, or something."

"And—? "

"It's not bad, not really. But he isn't at all into the glitter and make-up, is he?"

They both looks back at Jensen, who is laughing loudly with something that Brad says.

"Yeah, he's not."

"Maybe that's better, though, he looks pretty," Cassidy smirks, and Adam lets out very un-manly chuckle.

"Yeah, he kind of is," and Adam walks towards the couch where Jensen is with Brad and Alissan.

He leans to give kiss to Jensen before he sits next to him, "has Brad been nice?" he asks playfully.

Jensen snorts, "He keeps asking me to take off my clothes and dance," which makes Brad give little shove on Jensen's shoulder.

"I do not."

"Yes you do," and Adam can't do nothing but laugh, because Jensen and Brad bicker like old buddies, and that's really good.

  


Once they gets a little alone time, or more like Jensen kidnaps him and shoves him into empty room, which looks like Brad's guest-bedroom, and he really isn't complaining, because Jensen is manhandles him over to the wall and gives him a really dirty and fierce kiss, which turns into really good head and turns Adam into a whimpering, sobbing mess. What if he lets out sounds that aren't really manly and all that, it's Jensen who's making him act like that and Adam is really okay with it, and he pretty much doesn't care, when Jensen's lips are stretched around his dick and the noises Jensen make is something he wants to always hear.

After they come out of the room, Brad gives them a smirk and winks; he definitely knows what they were doing.

  


It's late when they leave, after saying goodbye and see you soon to Adam's friends, they get into the car, Adam hears Jensen give a tired sigh, and that makes him worry. Maybe Jensen was really good actor and had faked the whole night, and really hated his friends.

"What's up?" he ask warily, keeping his eye on the road.

"Dude, your friends are awesome, but fuck I'm tired, I still have a hangover, so next time, when we meet up with Brad, let's not do that the night after drinking."

And Adam really gets it, Brad could be little overwhelming even for him some days.

"Yeah, I know," he smiles "he is really something, isn't he?"

"Yeah, so why did you two break up?" Jensen asks curiously.

"I think we're too much alike, kind of –" he says, a little smile tucking on the corner of his lips, "but maybe it was because we were friends before we started dating and we were too young."

He glances at Jensen, "and first it was hard, you know, I was in love and the breakup messed me up, even though it was mutual decision. But it's all good now and I got a pretty awesome friend out of it."

"Yeah, I know how that feels," Jensen says smiling, "I've been in love too, once and we were pretty young too."

It's nice that Adam can talk like this with Jensen, because with Drake and Alex, it really didn't work like that, it was mostly about sex anyway. Communicating makes everything easier, and that's what he likes about Jensen, among other things of course.

  


Adam hates the fact that he's so busy with music and other shit, when Jensen had so much free time, and it isn't like they don't see each other, because they do. The thing that he hates is more like that they see each other late at night, when Adam is tired, coming from the studio or whatever little venues his manager dumps him in, or in the morning when he's almost late for a stupid meeting. Almost every time he just stumbles into Jensen's place, half-asleep and curls around Jensen, or in the morning they exchange a couple of words and a little bit of kissing, which sometimes ends up being quick sex.

However, it feels nice, it feels real, and Adam loves it. Sometimes he worries that it's not enough for Jensen, the fact that they really doesn't have much alone time, but every time Adam asks about it, Jensen makes it clear that it is fine.

  


It's not until two weeks before Jensen has to fly back to Van, that Adam realizes he doesn't know how he will cope Jensen being away, there are over 1078 miles between them and even though he has been busy with everything else, he still has seen Jensen every day and he is kind of in love with the guy freaks him out. Thinking about the whole thing makes him depressed, edgy, he can't help it, and his mood starts affecting Jensen too.

They had fights like every other couple, it's nothing serious, it's just the way relationships work and what good usually comes out of it is the make-up sex, but after Adam's mood got depressed, he has been picking fights a little too easily and he knows he's acting like a little kid with temper tantrum, and he knows it's getting on Jensen's nerves. He bitches and snaps to everyone, even to his mom, which okay, that doesn't end well because Leila totally kicks his ass for it. So three days before Jensen has to leave, they fights, and it's kind of bad, and it's about something stupid he had said when Jensen tried to talk about him going to Vancouver.

"Fuck you Adam!" Jensen yells at him, and if Adam wasn't so mad he would find it really hot, because Jensen, who isn't anywhere near twink as his usual type is and Jensen is actually more male-ish than Adam himself will ever be, —even though in the bedroom, it's totally other way around—because angry Jensen looks bigger and scary, his whole body kind of shaking with anger and Adam is almost sure that it will end up in fist-fight or something close to it.

"It's like, you don't even fucking care," Jensen spits, "and I can't believe that you just said that to me."

He listens Jensen yelling and cursing, and yeah he can't believe saying it either, because saying that you should see other people to your boyfriend is never a good idea, even though he's sure that he doesn't mean it. However, he's been freaking out after he realized how much he actually cares about Jensen, and Adam has never been good in dealing with panic.

Though, now that he's panicking and angry with himself, which never is a good combo and he can't help acting like total bastard.

"What do you expect Jensen?" he yells back, "you're going to fucking Vancouver, it's over a thousand miles away, it's not like this supposed to be serious," and yeah, when he's feeling like this, he never thinks what comes out of his mouth, but even he winces when he realizes what he just said, the room falls in silence and Adam doesn't dare to look at Jensen, because he's scare about what he will see.

"I knew this was bad idea," Jensen mutters, pacing, "what did I expect? Really, I knew it. Fuck," and it seems that he is more like talking to himself than to Adam.

"Fuck, what I'm even doing here?" Jensen whispers, goes to grasp his jacket from the chair, and heads to the door, and Adam can't open his mouth and stop him.

Before Jensen opens the front door, he turns to look at him, and Adam feels like shit when he sees the sadness in Jensen eyes.

"See you around Adam," he says and opens the door, but Adam hears the last words just before the door closes, and only answer Adam can give is to the empty room.

"Because I love you."

  


He feels like shit, but his schedule doesn't care about it, so he goes to the studio, it's been weeks after the fight and he actually managed to avoid everything for the seven days, but today, he needs to go to work.

The whole room goes silent and everyone turns to look at him when he walks in, he knows he looks as shitty as he feels, and it doesn't help that others seems to agree, and he's kind of afraid that Chris will kick his ass. So he's somewhat surprised, when "you totally screwed up," is only thing Chris says, which yes, Adam agrees, before they start working. Chris only shakes his head when Adam can't get anything right and they have to take break.

It's Tommy who seems to be pissed at him the most, and God, the guy is tiny but apparently has more strength than you would expect, because it hurts like bitch when Adam gets a smack on his shoulder.

"Ow, you bitch," and he glares Tommy.

"You're such an asshole, Adam."

"What the fuck Tommy?" he asks, but Tommy just glares and walks away, and it's not like he can disagree, because he really feels like an asshole.

  


It's later that night, when Adam thinks he is the only one left at the studio, as Tommy sits next to him.

"Hey," Adam says tiredly, but Tommy just grunts and keeps quiet, and Adam is really tired, he doesn't want to fight with Tommy, but it's getting ridiculous.

"What's up with you?" he ask, "I would get Chris being pissed at me, but you?"

"It's just that I don't get you," Tommy looks at him, and shakes his head sadly, "for a guy who is looking to be loved, you definitely can screw it up badly when you find it. I guess you got scared or some other crap, but fuck, you were total asshole."

"Yeah I know."

"I mean, Jensen called me after he left your place and asked me to check up on you, and later Chris told me whole thing, and what makes me sad is that I know you didn't meant any of it."

"Yeah."

"Once you find a guy that isn't _drama queen_ like the others were, a guy who actually doesn't take your bullshit and can kick your ass if he wants to, and you go and do some stupid stunt just because you're scared. Did you ever think about talking, dude?"

"Hmmm…"

"I guess you didn't, and for once you found a guy who doesn't follow you around like a puppy, doing everything you say, just because you're Adam _fucking_ Lambert, I mean if we don't count Brad."

"Yeah I guess."

"I mean, this time, you were the fucking bitch in the relationship," Tommy gives a little laugh.

"_Hey_, dude, you know I'm the top, right?"

"I don't give a fuck which one of you tops or bottoms, but it's kind of funny to see that for once, someone makes you his bitch, and again not counting Brad."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I knew Jensen was a different from Drake or any other of my exes, maybe that's why it scares me."

"Yeah, maybe. But you gotta fix it, you know that right?"

"Maybe."

"Because, Adam, you're my best friend, and I want you to be happy and we all saw that Jensen makes you happy."

"Yeah, he really did."

  


It takes a couple days to arrange things so he could fly out to Vancouver, to where Jensen had gone already, and he was glad about the fact that Chris had been really helpful and told him Jensen's schedule.

So that's why he's standing in front of Jensen's door, fidgeting, waiting for Jensen to come back home from the shoot. He was actually worried, even though Tommy and Chris had told him that Jensen was just a little pissed, and would want to see him, though Adam suspected that Jensen was a little more than pissed.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Jensen asks tiredly, startling him from his thoughts.

"I came to talk to my boyfriend," he says softly, "because, I miss him."

"So you just fly out here, why couldn't you call."

"Would you have answered?"

"Probably not," Jensen says and opens the door, leaving it open after he walks in. "Are you coming or not?"

Feeling a little better, Adam takes his bag from the floor and goes after.

"I'm tired, and I feel like shit, so talk," Jensen says over his shoulder as he walks to the kitchen, and Adam can't do nothing but follow him.

"I'm sorry," he says, and Jensen shakes his head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

"Do you wanna break up with me?" Adam asks, feeling like a teenage girl.

"If I remember right, it seems that there isn't anything to break up from, right?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Jensen."

"I wanna believe you Adam, but for some reason you make it hard to," Jensen says and takes bottle of water from the fridge.

"I was scared, everything went so fast, and suddenly I realized that I was in a relationship with a guy who was so different than any of my exes."

"So you were scared, that still doesn't explain why suddenly my _boyfriend_ tells me that this isn't serious, and proves me right about what I expected when I first met you, though after I got to know you, I thought you were different."

"It was serious Jensen, still is. It's just that you were leaving to Van and I started thinking about the miles between us and how busy we both would be and then I started thinking the guys you would meet here, who would be different than me, a little less flaming and glittery, and I couldn't cope with the idea of you leaving me—"

"So you decided to do it yourself?"

"Not really, it just made me panic and freak out, and me feeling like that is never good, I start acting like a moron."

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize that. I know I'm not your usual type, as you're not mine, but did you even think how much I care about you?"

"Err—"

"Adam," Jensen says softly and moves closer, "even with the differences, you made me fall in love with you, so I really don't care about the glitter or other shit you think I don't like, because I love you the way you are, you stupid son of a bitch."

"Oh," he says dumbly and Jensen grasp him from the jacket, claims his lips in a very possessive and fierce kiss that makes Adam gasp a breath, because Jensen acting all manly and possessive is hot and Adam can't do nothing but follow him. Maybe Tommy was right, for once, he's someone else's bitch.

  


Later, when they are lying in the bed, feet tangled together, both of them sweaty and tired from really hard make up sex, Adam rests his head on Jensen's shoulder and lets out a contented sigh.

"I love you too, Jensen," he says.

"Yeah, I kind of got that after you said it like 10 times," Jensen laughs and gives him a little kiss on his forehead.

"So, you didn't meet anyone?" Adam asks, just because he is kind of curious and he needs to know.

"Nah, it wasn't like we really broke up, and I was gonna come next weekend to LA and kick your ass for being the little bitch that you are and then take you to the bed and show how much I missed you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," Jensen says with a smile, "though, my new co-star is awesome."

"Huh?" Adam doesn't know if he should be jealous or not, because Jensen seems to be teasing, "Is he?"

"Yeah, he is, big as fuck and cute as hell," Jensen says playfully, and now Adam is getting little jealous, which probably is shown clearly on his face, because Jensen chuckles.

"But he's totally straight, has this cute as hell girlfriend too."

"That doesn't mean he's straight."

"Yeah, but we actually talked about it, and my gaydar is as flawless as yours."

"Yeah, right," Adam laughs and kisses Jensen's jaw, because it's close to where he's resting his head, on Jensen's shoulder.

"Though, when Jared heard that you're my boyfriend, he said that I'm a lucky guy, apparently everyone goes gay for you," Jensen says, half-asleep and Adam smiles, because he's the lucky one, because, he has Jensen.

  


Epilogue

"I can't believe you're getting married, dude" Adam hears Tommy say, and he turns to look at Tommy who is giving a hug to Chris, who looks scared shitless.

Adam can't believe it either, especially with one of his friends, because who knew that Chris would really settle down with one of Adam's dancers, but Adam is really happy for them.

"Yeah, me either," Chris says and gives a smirk, "I thought Adam and Jenny would do that before any of us," and it's a really old joke, because yeah, it's been three or so years and they actually live half of the time in Canada and gay marriages are legal there. But it's not like they have to get married, they are totally secure with their relationship, without making it to paper, though, maybe he kind of wants it someday.

"Hah, it's not funny," Adam says to the guys, when Jensen comes next to him.

"What isn't funny?" Jensen asks with a smile.

"We're just saying that you should make an honest woman out of him," Chris says and points at Adam, which makes them all laugh.

"Yeah, I will, someday" Jensen says, which is something, Adam knows, they have talked about it, though.

"Why everyone keeps saying that I'm the woman, you do know, guys, that he bottoms," he says, which makes the guys laugh a little more.

"Yeah, but we all know that he's the man in your relationship," Tommy says, which makes everyone else nod.

"You guys suck," Adam says and gives a little pout.

"Oh honey," Jensen pats him on the back and gives him a kiss on the cheek, "don't worry about it, you can act all possessive and manly in bed tonight," Jensen whispers, before he gives a smile to the other guys and walks away, leaving Adam half-hard with the idea.

"Yeah, maybe you all are right," he admits.

  


When they get to their LA home that night, the one they share with Jared, Adam is kind of glad that Jared isn't home, because he would be embarrassed the next morning and Jared totally would tease him if he heard, because the sex Jensen and Adam has is something other than quiet. He fucks Jensen on every free surface that they find, even on the kitchen table, which he cleans later, because, _eww_.

  


He comes out of the bathroom, to see Jensen sitting on the bed, fiddling with something in his hands. Adam moves closer to bed, toweling his wet hair.

"What's up?" he asks when he puts the towel on the chair next to the bed, and looks at Jensen, who now is standing and looking nervous. "Babe, really, what's up?" he asks, closing the space between them, and then Jensen looks at him in the eye.

"I love you Adam," he says softly, which makes Adam smile.

"I love you too."

Then Jensen clears his throat and opens the box, which has one of the coolest rings he's ever seen, though it takes Jensen's next words to make him realize what's happening.

"Will you –eh—marry me, Adam?"

Adam feels his heart flutter with warm happiness, and he almost starts crying, because, he knows the answer, he's known it for a long time, he just has been waiting for Jensen to ask the question.

"Yes baby," he says, softly, and lets Jensen take his hand and put the ring on his finger, then Jensen kisses him hard and fast, and that all the thinking Adam can do for a while.

Even though the beginning was hard and rocky, Adam is glad that it happened, because in the end he got what he wanted. The guy who loves him the way he is, glitter and all and he loves Jensen, and that's what matters most.

The end


End file.
